Computer programs are known for providing an alert to a user when a certain predetermined environmental condition is reached. For example, programs are known that monitor and alert users to changes in a given parameter (eg. movement on the stock market, or a certain change in a stock price, commodity price change etc). The alert may be provided to the user in the form of an electronic mail, wireless short message or an audible alarm.